


Always

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “Have you ever met someone for the first time, but in your heart you feel as if you’ve met them before?” ― JoAnne Kenrick.One-shots of AU meetings.





	1. Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> "I just moved into the building and I found banana bread on my doorstep. I probably shouldn't eat it cause I have no idea where it came from but it's delicious."

Sighing under her breath, Ellie dragged her feet down the hall to her apartment. Her  _ new  _ apartment. She only moved in a week ago and so far it seemed like a good place to live, the only bad thing she could think of was it being on the third floor  _ and _ all the way down at the end of the hall..not the best thing when she was dead on her feet from work (who knew using your brain so much could feel like running a marathon?).

Ellie rubbed at her eyes not seeing the item in front of her door, until she almost stepped on it. Stopping short, she stared at it for a few minutes. Curious, she leaned closer until she could see through the plastic wrapped around it clearly.

It looked  _ just _ like the banana bread her mom made. 

Immediately her mouth started watering. Scooping it up and bringing it into her apartment all thoughts of being careful about where or who it came from left her mind. Her stomach growled making her remember she hadn't grabbed any food on the way home like usual. 

Ellie dug in. A moan fell from her lips at how heavenly it tasted.

It was  _ better _ than her mom's!

* * *

Banana bread showed up in front of her door every Friday after that. She  _ still _ didn't know who was giving it to her. If her apartment hadn't been lived in for a few months before her, she would have wondered if they just got the wrong apartment..but then they wouldn't have kept doing it, right? 

Ellie decided to do some investigating. 

Okay so maybe not really. More like she placed a camera in a plant in the hallway.

Her jaw dropped when she played it back before bed that Friday night. 

She watched a  _ very _ attractive guy come out of the apartment right next to her's, he looked both ways (the camera showing his face perfectly), then placed the tin of banana bread down, a small smile on his lips before he went back into his own apartment. 

A cute guy was giving her banana bread.. _ heavenly _ banana bread.

* * *

The next following days she had the urge to knock on his door but then stopped herself. Could she really? She and Jake may have been split for months, but they had only been divorced since a week before she moved in. Was it too soon? Sure he was the one who cheated and already moved on..but was she healed from it enough?

She got her answer when she accidentally ran right into the attractive banana bread man as she came rushing out of her apartment right as he was walking by her door to leave. 

“Oh god I'm sorry! I-”

Her words literally died when he smiled at her.  _ Holy shit _ . His smile was better in person.

“You okay?” He asked with a chuckle.

His voice. Oh god.  _ Form words Ellie..form words!  _

“I- I'm fine-” She cringed at how strangled her voice sounded.

“Are you-”

“Your banana bread is amazing!” 

His eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut at her sudden blurt out.

_ Oh no. Oh no! _

Her face turned red, her eyes darted down the hall wondering if she should try and make a run for it..but she had no doubt he could catch her easily. 

“How did you know it was me?” He asked, his eyes a little narrowed but she could have sworn his lips twitched in amusement. 

“I uh- I wasn't being a creep and stalking you I swear I just...may have put a camera in the plant?” Ellie said the last part in a small voice, giving him a grimace. 

He gaped at her for a few seconds, but then he laughed and  _ my god _ did his laugh sound like music to her ears.

Ellie shoved down the urge to touch him just to see if he was real. Did she fall asleep in front of her computer at work again? Or maybe Abby slipped one of her experiments in her coffee again.

“I just wanted to welcome you to the building.” He said with a chuckle. “But then by the time I remembered I forgot to put a note with it, you'd already grabbed it.” 

“But-” She furrowed her eyebrows. “You..kept giving them.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. “The walls are pretty thin..”

“What does that-” Ellie froze. 

A grin spread across his lips. Suddenly the sheepish half embarrassed guy in front of her disappeared. Her breath caught at the grin. 

“Well hearing you moan like that, how could I not give you more?”

Ellie bit down the squeak wanting to escape her. 

“I- this- I mean-”

A chuckle fell from his lips again. “Nick.” He said. “I'm Nick.”

Ellie blinked.  _ Nick _ . Well..least she can stop calling him ‘banana bread man’ when talking to Abby and Delilah about him.

“Ellie.” She said, biting her lip. “Do you- do you make it yourself?”

Nick nodded. “I'm guessing this is where you ask me for the recipe to make yourself?” 

Ellie scoffed. “Are you kidding? I can't make anything unless it comes from a box or can!”

“So..” Another grin spread across his lips. “Next time I make some I'll just knock on your door?”

“Well..it'd be rude for me not to thank you for it.” Ellie almost gave herself a high five at how confident she sounded. Point to Ellie Bishop!

Nick laughed. “So I guess I'll be seeing you Friday..Ellie.”

“If you happened to knock before Friday, I wouldn't mind.” 

He looked a little surprised at how her nervousness and stuttering seemed to disappear, hell she was damn proud of  _ herself _ ! 

“Good to know.” Nick smirked and gave her a wink before continuing down the hall.

She stood frozen watching him walking away. Her eyes trailed down as he walked, her head tilted slightly to the side. Those jeans were  _ definitely _ working for him. 

Ellie only moved again as her phone vibrated against her leg making her jump. Pulling it out she saw a text from Abby in all caps.

_ Crap _ she was late! 

Running down the hall and down the stairs as quick as she could, she reached outside right as Nick was getting in his car. He looked at her and sent her a smile.

She  _ loved _ her new apartment. 


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "You've been staring at the same tubs of ice cream for about 30 minutes straight..are you okay?"

Walking into the grocery store at the late hour he usually shopped at, to avoid too many people of course, Nick huffed a little under his breath. He  _ hated _ shopping of any kind, even food. 

Grabbing one of the baskets off to the side, he gave a nod to the regular person who was always working at one of the only two open registers at this time of day. Max was a nice dude, even if he did chug down energy drinks to last through his shift like they were water. He tried a couple of times to let the kid know at the rate he was going he'd end up killing himself, but Max only shrugged and raised a taunting eyebrow as he drank a large gulp of said energy drink. 

Can't say he didn't try.

Nick moved through the aisle grabbing whatever he needed or whatever caught his eye. Lists were for suckers. He moved into the frozen aisle..only to stop short. 

His eyes studied the blonde standing in front of what he knew were the tubs of ice cream. He debated going over to her, turning his charm on..but something held him back. He watched her study the ice cream intently. She would open the freezer as if to grab one, but then would shut it again, sigh, and go back to staring. 

Nick decided to take a better look around the store then come back. Though that didn't mean he didn't give a glance down that aisle..in a non-creepy way, honestly. 

Every time she was still in that same spot and thirty minutes later he strolled down the aisle again, the blonde  _ still _ standing there. 

“Are you okay?” Nick decided to ask stopping a but away from her.

She chuckled, keeping her eyes on the freezer. “Oh I'm  _ peachy _ .” 

Nick raised an eyebrow opening his mouth to say something else when she started talking again.

“You know just the typical buying ice cream to stuff my face with after finding out my husband, oh excuse me now  _ soon to be ex husband _ , had been cheating on me!” A laugh escaped her that sounded on the verge of hysterical. 

_ Ouch _ Nick thought.

“That..uh..really sucks.” He said lamely. Comforting people, hell emotions, were not his thing..

Her head finally snapped to look at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as her cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened a little looking him over. He could have sworn he heard a “oh crap” under her breath. 

“It..really does suck.” She said, her lips lifting a little in a genuine smile. 

Nick wondered how beautiful she looked when she  _ really _ smiled. 

“So uh..you've been standing here for like thirty minutes-” She raised an eyebrow looking amused. Nick felt his own cheeks color. “Not that I uh- oh screw it, why haven't you bought your ice cream already?”

She sighed. “I can't decide which one I want. This was kind of a spur of the moment trip and I only have money for one.” 

He looked at the random things he liked that he threw into his basket. It didn't take him long to decide. 

“Really..which flavors are you deciding on?” Nick asked. 

Nick watched closely as she pointed and named which flavors she was deciding on. He suggested just buying her favorite which she grumbled to but agreed. 

“Hey this is a random question but, do you know anything about cooking? I could use some help.”

She gave him a confused look but nodded. “Um sure.”

Nick directed her away from the aisle, her holding the tub of chocolate ice cream. While she was looking away, he discreetly pulled out his phone to send two texts to Max.

When his phone rang minutes later he pretended to groan. “It's my sister, I was supposed to watch my niece for the rest of the night and I'm late.” 

A look he thought was disappointment flashed across her face before disappearing. “Oh, okay. Um I guess it was nice meeting you-”

“Nick.” He smiled. 

She bit her lip, cheeks turning slightly pink again. “It was nice meeting you Nick.” 

“You know it's only fair if you give me your name too.” Nick leaned toward her a little, a small grin on his lips.

A laugh left her. “That's true, I'm Ellie. And thank you for the ice cream help.”

“No problem, maybe I'll see you around.” 

Nick gave her another smile as he walked away, leaving Ellie standing there. 

* * *

Ellie didn't think she'd be meeting an insanely attractive guy when she went to the store. She watched him walk away before looking down at herself with a cringe. Her Oklahoma State t-shirt and sweatpants were  _ not _ a cute look..and then she looked a little insane standing in front of the ice cream  _ and _ half spilled her guts to him, a stranger! 

With a groan she followed the direction Nick went. She stopped short when she got to the register and saw all the flavors she had just named to Nick sitting there. Cookies and cream, peanut butter crunch, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, and cookie coffee crumble. 

The boy at the register gave her a once over. “It's already paid for.”

Ellie gaped at him. She knew Nick had did it as only he would know, but she was only proven correct when she saw his basket still full of stuff on the side of, Ellie looked at his name tag, Max. 

“Oh..I really can't-” 

Max sighed. “Just take the damn ice cream lady.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. .

He only gave her a pointed look before reaching for a piece of paper and handing it to her. “He said to give you this.”

She grabbed it, opening it up carefully as if it'd explode.

_ Take the ice cream Ellie. And if you ever want to thank me.. _

Under it was his phone number. She laughed under her breath at the last part. 

“Look-” Max said, pulling her attention away from the note. “Nick is a good guy, can be annoying as hell, but good.”

“I'm guessing you and Nick know each other as more than worker and customer?” Ellie asked as Max started putting the tubs of ice cream into bags. 

He shrugged avoiding her eyes. “He helped me when I was going through a tough time, so if you're gonna call him, try not to hurt him.” 

She found it sweet that he was trying to protect Nick, even if she doubted she'd be the one to hurt him. 

“I don't plan on hurting him.” She told him. “I mean the guy just bought me like $20 worth of ice cream!” 

Max mumbled something about Nick being an idiot that she ignored. 

As she thanked him and left the store, she took out her phone. She wouldn't jump into anything with Nick, she wasn't even divorced yet for crying out loud..but talking never hurt anyone right? 

* * *

Max rolled his eyes with a scoff when he noticed the blonde woman take out her phone no doubt sending a text to Nick. 

When Nick had texted him to grab the ice cream he had thought the guy was insane, which only escalated when he paid for it all and handed over his basket of items. Instead of buying the things he came here for, he was paying for ice cream for some woman he just met. Insane. 

Though there was this look in Nick's eyes that made Max hold off on his more harsher comments, there was something about her that had him interested..and Max only wanted the idiot to be happy, Nick didn't get much of that. 

Max had a feeling though that it would work out.


	3. Little Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this little idea for a while, hope you enjoy it!

For a nice day there weren't that many people around the park. A few kids at the playground with parents taking up the benches, the small group of kids in the field practicing for their friendly soccer game that weekend, and a few people sitting on the benches or grass just enjoying the nice weather.  
  
Ellie waved towards the field where her daughter stood with her little teammates and their volunteer coach. Emma grinned back at her mom, waving her small hand wildly.   
  
Knowing that Emma was being watched, Ellie focused back on her phone call.   
  
Her eyes kept drifting back to the bench a little ways from her own, where an attractive man sat staring at his phone. Ellie was never one to be attracted to muscled guys wearing tight shirts, but something about this man just seemed different, she couldn't pinpoint why.  
  
 _"Why don't you just go talk to him?"_  
  
She wrinkled her nose at Jack's response coming through the phone. "What? That's crazy!"  
  
 _"How is that crazy? You're beautiful Ellie, if this is about him possibly turning you down-"_  
  
"That- Jack I mean about the fact I have a kid, no guy looking like that wants to date a single mom." Ellie scoffed. "I'd always have to wait until I have a babysitter if we went on dates and it's just-"  
  
 _"Sounds to me like you're trying to make excuses."_   
  
"I'm not!" She groaned. Ellie turned to go dig through her bag for the book she had shoved inside, not seeing that Emma's coach had called for a break and Emma had walked over. "He's just ridiculously cute for starters and-"  
  
Emma perked up.  
  
Her eyes scanned the people around them, most of them were girls or older guys, but Emma's gaze landed on the man her mom just had to be talking about.  
  
Making sure her mom was still distracted, she grinned and skipped over to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nick looked up a little startled as a little girl was suddenly standing in front of him. Blonde hair pulled into high pigtails, a soccer uniform on, and a large smile on her face.   
  
"Uh..can I help you?" Nick asked hesitantly. He was _not_ good with kids, the only kid that seemed to like him was his niece and that was a given. Where the hell were her parents?  
  
"My mom thinks you're cute!"  
  
His mouth fell open as his eyes widened a little.   
  
Was this Tony getting back at him in some weird prank for the one he pulled last weekend?   
  
"Uh-"  
  
"You should ask her on a date!" The little girl nodded as if it were the greatest idea ever.  
  
Nick didn't get a chance to respond as a woman looking similar to the little girl had run up, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.   
  


* * *

  
  
She wished the earth would just swallow her up.  
  
"Emma! What're you doing?!" Ellie's heart raced, stomach flipping in nerves at what her daughter had just announced to the man she'd been staring at for the last twenty minutes.   
  
"Well I heard you tell Auntie Jack you thought he was cute-"  
  
A squeak left Ellie's lips, her hand quickly covering her daughter's mouth.   
  
The man looked at them in a mix of shock and amusement. But then his eyes looked her over quickly and Ellie had to stop herself from blushing too much.   
  
"Hey um look Emma, your coach is calling everyone over!" Ellie turned her in the right direction. "Better head over so you don't get in trouble!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I think you should listen to your mom." The man cut in, giving Emma a wink. Emma grinned at him like there was some unspoken message between them she couldn't understand. Ellie's eyes narrowed as Emma skipped away.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" Ellie turned back towards him the second Emma was far enough away. "I swear this isn't how I pick up guys- I mean not that I pick up guys- but I wouldn't use my daughter to do it-"  
  
His loud genuine laughter cut her rambling off. He looked at her with a grin, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. "Don't worry, my only thought was that this was a prank from my buddy."  
  
Ellie let out a sigh of relief as her shoulders sagged a little from their tense position. "I really am sorry though, she's just..concerned." She shifted on her feet.  
  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He chuckled.  
  
"Um yeah." Ellie laughed a little. "She's just worried because her dad got remarried recently and- oh god I'm telling this to a complete stranger.."  
  
He laughed again, patting the spot next to him on the bench. Ellie cleared her throat and sat, cheeks pink.   
  
"Well how about we get to know each other then." He said with a wink. "Nick Torres."  
  
Ellie bit her lip as she shook his hand, trying to contain the large smile wanting to break free. Her heart racing at the thought of him actually being interested. "Ellie Bishop."  
  
"And the little rebel?" Nick asked teasing, his head nodding towards where Emma was with her soccer team.   
  
"Emma." Ellie responded with a chuckle. "Again I'm sorry for her disturbing you-"  
  
"You know I'm gonna start charging you everytime you apologize." Nick teased again. "I don't mind being disturbed."  
  
Nick looked at her intensely, and she found herself flushing. Maybe..just maybe this was her chance.   
  


* * *

  
  
Emma looked over at the two, a grin forming on her lips when she saw her mom sit down next to the man.   
  
"Who's that with your mom?" Emma's best friend Cassie asked with a giggle coming to stand next to her.  
  
Her grin widened. "My mom's new boyfriend and my future dad!"  
  
Cassie gasped. "But you already have a dad Emma!"  
  
"I can have two." Emma rolled her eyes. "'Sides, dad married that nasty lady and doesn't like spending time with me anymore."  
  
"Your mom looks happy."  
  
Emma nodded with a smile before turning her attention back to her coach. Ellie was laughing about something Nick said who was smiling himself as he watched her.   
  
Mission accomplished. 


End file.
